


Tangled Red Strings

by WanderingTheRailroads



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dying together, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTheRailroads/pseuds/WanderingTheRailroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If two lovers commit suicide together, they're reincarnated as siblings"</p><p>Christa always knew she and Ymir were tied together by the red strings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Red Strings

Christa runs her fingers through Ymir’s coarsely cropped hair, bodies entwined on their mother’s old mattress which squeaks far too often. She feels Ymir’s warm breath against her mouth and fingers in places they shouldn’t be, but it feels so good, oh God yes and she has to suppress the urge to moan and scream in ecstasy, lest her parents come running up the stairs.

 

Ever since childhood, Christa had been joined at the hip to her older sister Ymir. Their names, as her father Mr. Reiss often tells them, came in a dream. What this dream was about, he would never divulge, even when innocent little Christa prodded him repeatedly.

Innocent, she is not anymore. She has seen these dreams for herself.

 

Christa remembers washing the dishes one day, when her vision went dark. She remembers waking in some sort of dilapidated cabin-dormitory. In the dim candlelight, an oddly familiar figure loomed over her.

Christa, I…you know how I feel…

Darkness overtook her again.

When Christa came to, her hands were sticky with blood. Panicking, she grabbed for a tissue and realized two things: that there were no porcelain shards on the floor, and that only her white pants were stained red.

 

In the months to come, these visions came sporadically. She saw the three Walls,felt the terror and the constant threat to their lives, both from monstrosities and the people they sought to save. But Ymir…always, Ymir was there. They loved, they embraced, they fought, and they killed. Each time, the visions evoked a hunger in Christa for something more, something deep and primal, and she would awaken drenched in sweat, her face flushed and breathing shallow. Each time, she suppressed the urge and hid it well.

Then one final vision sent her over the edge.

Ymir!

Damnit! Run, Christa!

No! I won’t…!

Christa…

Let’s die together.

 

Christa awoke lying under a running shower, the water droplets intermingling with her tears. There and then, she decided to talk to her elder sister about these visions and desires.

 

“I already knew.” Ymir sat on her bed, leaning against the nearest wall, her eyes half-closed with sleep.

Christa could barely mask her surprise at Ymir’s nonchalance. “What?? You knew, sis? But…”

“I’ve been having the same visions myself, my whole life. I’ve seen that distant look in your eyes, lately.”

“Ymir, I…” Uncertain, hesitant.

“…unless it’s because you’ve fallen in love with some handsome hunk, eh?”

A pillow flew across the length of the bed and hit Ymir square in the face. “Ow, bloody hell!”

They wrestled for a bit with pillows and blankets before Ymir, being the well-built one, managed to pin Christa down, bearing a satisfied smirk.

“It’s fine, Chris. You don’t need to cry or hide anymore.”

 

 

Ymir locks Christa tight in her embrace, their bare skin in full contact. Christa has fallen asleep now, and Ymir muses about the past and future

_I read an old Japanese myth once: If lovers commit suicide together, they’re reincarnated as siblings. Maybe, just maybe, the gods pitied us. Our red strings are hopelessly tangled together, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Rather hastily-written story that I never published, for some reason. Please excuse the crappy formatting :D


End file.
